


【一发完系列1.2】

by jungbean



Category: jungbean
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungbean/pseuds/jungbean





	【一发完系列1.2】

王一博的舌头舔过了肖战的上下牙龈，和肖战的在一起纠缠，嘴唇也使劲的吸着肖战的上唇，像是要把它吃进去一样。因为低着头，唾液不受控的从王一博嘴里流向肖战嘴里，本能使肖战只能不断往肚子里吞咽两人的唾液。

眼看要呼吸不来，王一博嘴唇流连着去吻肖战的脖子和耳垂，在上面嘬出了带着红印子的水痕。手也从肖战的衣服下摆伸进去，轻轻的去揉肖战的乳头。

肖战双手紧紧的搂住了王一博的脖子，默许了他的动作，随着他的动作颤抖着身子，忍不住呻吟。

  
“一博...”  


感觉到王一博撩起了自己的衣服，开始吸乳头，肖战蜷缩起自己的脚趾，一种又麻又痒的感觉从心底升起来，王一博的舌头每次越过乳尖的顶端，就像是舔在某根神经上一样，连带着身体的其他部分都觉得麻酥酥的。

王一博脱掉了自己和肖战的上衣，用手去揉肖战的阴茎。肖战穿的宽松，没一会就把裤子支起来了。王一博把手从肖战裤腰伸进去，越过阴茎去揉肖战的两颗睾丸还有会阴，摸得肖战心里痒痒的。

“啊，一博，那里...”

“哪里”

王一博坏笑着啄了肖战的嘴角，

“宝贝你说哪里”

肖战恨恨的使劲用大腿根夹紧了王一博的手，

“鸡鸡啊！还有，还有那里...”

然后躲在王一博颈窝里红了脸。

王一博感觉自己的阴茎更硬了，他迫不及待的去撸肖战的阴茎，另一只手去捏肖战的桃子屁股，从肖战的臀缝里上下摩擦，然后插进了臀瓣里，指尖去刮肖战的小穴入口。肖战软了身子，任凭王一博在自己下体作恶。

睾丸从开始的软塌塌变得超硬，王一博知道肖战要射了，握紧了套在肖战阴茎上的手，套弄的速度变得更快了，终于让肖战在嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟中射了出来。

把肖战的裤子褪到小腿根，王一博终于拉开裤链把自己的释放出来，青筋在阴茎上崩起来，又长又粗，大的吓人。

折叠起肖战的腿，王一博沾了点肖战的精液，把自己的阴茎在肖战的会阴磨来磨去，用肖战的两个睾丸夹着自己的蘑菇头来回滚。

几次王一博的蛋蛋都从肖战的小穴那里擦过去。小穴眼微微的打开，好像小嘴一样在嘬着睾丸不让它离开。

肖战被刺激的扭动着身子。

王一博轻轻笑了，终于用手就着摩擦后更粘稠的精液去戳肖战的小穴的褶皱，直到小穴含紧了他的中指。

肖战身体里火热，穴口勒紧了王一博的手指根部，王一博曲了手指去抠挖里面的软肉，去探寻肖战的前列腺，突然肖战身子一颤，王一博知道就是那里了，就一个劲儿的去摸去按，等肖战来了感觉，把两根手指一起捅进了肖战的小穴。穴嘴儿更紧了，王一博开始怀疑一会他进入的时候会不会把肖战撑破。

当四根手指在抽插肖战的小穴，王一博的把持力也快走到了尽头，他急吼吼的撸了一把自己的阴茎，托着往肖战的穴眼儿里插。只进去一个头部，王一博就被嘬的忍不住想把整个都塞到肖战的身体里，肖战的嫩肉从四面八方裹着王一博的龟头，小穴出于本能往里吞咽着王一博的阴茎。

王一博轻微抽插，每次都进入的更深一点，蘑菇头刮着内壁，把肖战草的叫的更大声。

王一博用嘴堵住肖战的声音，轻柔的去吸肖战的舌头，下身却一点也没放松，草的更深，从小穴的内壁上划过，带着蛮劲在里面横冲直撞，小穴里的每一块媚肉都希望把阴茎留在自己的那部分，紧紧的包裹着阴茎，随着阴茎的进出互相摩擦，更期待下一次阴茎的捅入。

仿佛要起火，两人的下体使劲的碰撞摩擦，热的发烫，王一博大腿紧实的肉拍在肖战的屁股上，激起一波波的肉浪。抽插了几百下以后，终于一个深挺，王一博把阴茎插入到了最深的位置，把精液满满的射进了肖战的小穴里。

肖战的呻吟戛然而止，被草的很久没缓过神，王一博的精液比阴茎进入的还要深，自己的嫩肉一张一合的吞咽着精液，要把它咽到更深的位置。

王一博的阴茎没有立即拔出来，即使已经射了精，大小依然不容小觑，结结实实的堵住了精液的外流。他用腿搂紧了肖战的腿，手抱着肖战的腰，把肖战紧紧按进自己的怀里。

这一刻，他感觉世界都是他的了。

  
  


  
  



End file.
